Warped into Spira
by shivademon
Summary: Dustin breaks my ps2 and my two friends and I end up in spira as Yuna, Paine, and Rikku. It's like going through the game with the exact same quotes...just a few wierd changes to add humor. My version.
1. WARPED TO SPIRA

CHAPTER ONEWARPED

(Disclaimer- I like disclaimers...weeee! I don't own this game...so you can put your daggers away. readers tuck daggers away Anyways this is my first fanfic ever written on and I hope you enjoy it.)

"Lewi! Get me a soda!" Dustin yelled to Lewi who happened to be in my kitchen at the moment.

"Thats not funny!" Lewi glared at him.

"Yes it is! You do it to your sister Shiloh all the time!" Dustin laughed.

"Goddammit! Shut the fuck up! This is a cutscene here!" I screamed at them. Lewi and Dustin...always fighting...like a couple. They used to be a couple at one time...now exsactly a year ago...but now...they were just friends.

"I'm so funny..." Dustin pretended to laugh.

"No you're not!" Lewi threw a soda at him.

"Well...what about me?" I asked. I only did it to mess with Lewi who stomped back to the kitchen and threw a soda at me.

"She abuses us..." Dustin pretended to weep.

"You are an asshole..." She yelled.

"Well you're not a delicate flower yourself either." He took a look at Lewi whom like usual wore all black. But I shouldn't talk...since Dustin and I dressed the same way. Dustin wore black lipstick, and his stupid Slipknot shirt. I hated that band. It was after all one of the only metal bands I despised for some odd reason. I love metal...except...that band. Overrated piece of...well. Anyways...thats not the point. The point is...we all scared people. But our obsession with the Final Fantasy series...was undying.

"Lets watch a 1000 words!" Lewi begged.

"Stupid song. Gosh! You guys are such losers. How can you listen to that kind of crap?"

"You are a true idiot..." I glared at Dustin.

"I'm just kidding! I love that song..."

So as 1000 words was playing...Dustin of course had to ruin it.  
"remember Joey, Lewi?" Dustin grinned at Lewi. "Just imagine his naked body on top of you...oh Lewi..." I started laughing. Joey first of all looks like a hobbit...and his voice...its like a dying frog...ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.Yuck.

"Stop it! Dustin thats gross!" Lewi glared at him angerly.

"Oh Lewi..." Dustin continued making moaning and panting noises.

"Thats it!" Lewi said angerly and got up to kill Dustin.  
Dustin got up and did the worst thing he could ever do...he tripped over my ps2 cord knocking it down and causing it to shatter on my hard wood floor. The disk came out and was sizzling and now the whole house smelled like burnt plastic. I was speechless...

"I am so sorry..." Dustin looked shocked. But that was it. I was boiling with anger.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed and lunged at him.

"Wha-" Dustin suddenly froze. Lewi froze in place and I couldn't move either. Out of the corner of my eye I could see I giant warp hole coming out of where my poor precious playstation lay...and slowly...it was sucking us in.  
-  
"Katia! Wake up! Are you okay?" I heard a voice which sounded strangely familiar. I opened my eyes and saw Rikku and Yuna staring back at me. WTF? Was I dreaming?

"Is she ok?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know Dustin." Yuna replied sarcasticly.

"What? Why did Yuna call Rikku Dustin? This is a wierd dream." I got up on my knees and shook my throbbing head.

"Um...Katia...er...Paine..." Yuna said as rocking back and forth.

"What is going on here?" I asked stroking what apparantly wasn't my hair. Then it hit me...Yuna...Rikku...then I was...I had to be...Paine...Then I burst out laughing. "Hahaha! Dustin! Now you truly are a monkey! AHAHAHAHAHA! And a girl!" I stopped gasping for air as my two friends watched me in horror. This had to be a dream.

So for about five minutes we stood there staring at each other until I burst out laughing again.

"Yuna! We have a new mission-" Brother suddenly appeared out of the giant airship that landed next to us a few seconds ago.

"Um...why is Paine laughing...I've never seen her laugh so-"

Just to see if it really worked I glared at brother and said "minus ten respect points Brother."

"Ymm nekrd ymm nekrd E's cunno (All right all right I'm sorry)" Brother replied looking a bit astonished and stepped farther away from me. I actually undrestood al bhed!

I motioned for Dustin(Rikku) and Lewi(Yuna) to come closer to me.

"What are we going to do?" Dustin asked.

"Hurry up guys...Yuna got to get her garment grid back and I found the special costumes." Brother tapped his foot impatiantly.

"We seem to be exsactly where the game begins..." Lewi explained.

"I noticed...anyways we've played this game a million times so we know how everything goes...right?" I was careful to let only those two hear.

"Right!" They both replied.

"Well...we better call each other by the characters names and such..." Would this really work? We started heading toward the airship until Yuna just stopped in front of Rikku and me causing us to crash into her. That was just like Lewi. Never waiting for us...then stopping for no apparant reason just because she had a passing thought.

"Hey!" I punched her in the side lightly.

"Um...I don't understand what brother said in al bhed..." Yuna complained.

"I did! Hahaha!" Rikku laughed. "A loser again!"

"Dus-I meant Rikku...shut up now!" Yuna glared at him.

"I never heard Yuna talk like that..." Brother commented.

"Oui pa xiead!(You be quiet!)" Rikuu yelled to show that she indeed did know al bhed.

"Maybe you can find the booklets lying around...those help you learn..." I wonder if that was true.

"How long it take to get onto the airship? Hurry up now!" Brother yelled jumping up and down with anger.

We scrambled up there with brother glaring at all of us except Yuna. Poor Lewi. How come everything bad happened to her...but then again she did tell me she thought brother was cool and hot. 00 We just climbed into the airship and just as soon as we began to analyze the sorroundings brother handed Yuna a costume and pushed us out and said "Hurry...you know plan right?"

"That was fast..." Yuna looked suprised.

"I know exsactly what to do and say!" Rikku looked astonished. "It's like I...ok we better get into position." I knew exsactly what to say too and what to do...it was just so wierd. Like the characters important actions in the game were in my head without me worrying what to do next.

I turned around to see that Yuna was now wearing her moogle costume.

"I bet Adam would love to see you in that..." Rikku just had to comment.

"Shut up Dustin." Yuna glared at him through the costume.

"Awww...I'm just kidding! You look adorable. Adam would have loved that."

"Go!" I yelled to Yuna and she ran off. A few seconds later I heard Rikku say "Y, R, P, in position. It's showtime, girls!" Girls? I thought. If everyone only knew that Rikku was Dustin. But I got up and headed toward the roaring crowd. Heh Heh. Time to kick some ass...They never let me do it at school...but this was different.

"Hurry up Paine!" Rikku called and I ran to catch up with her.

"Weee! This is fun!" I laughed...wait...Paine doesn't say weee. I had to watch that. I knocked the guy out and slid down the stairs and landed next to Rikku. Wow...just like the game. We jumped on the platform and ran to the fake Yuna. I was about to find out what a real battle was like now. This would be interesting. "Hey! Give it back already!" Dustin knew just what to say.

"Boys!" Leblanc yelled. I knew she wasn't really ?.

The two Goons appeared and readied for battle. They looked like they were about to piss themselves with their battle stance.

"Want in on this number? Then show me your moves!" Leblanc said exsactly what she said in the game.

"Think you can keep up?" I said laughing. Deep inside I wondered if for me that would really be true?

"Get ready to die bitch!" Rikku ran up to a goon and slashed him twice with her theif blades. Actually the battle was just like the game...we ran up to each other and slashed. That was odd. When you play the game you don't mind fighting like that...but in real life? Bullshit. I ran and finished Leblanc off. It didn't even hurt when they slashed you...seriously...all you saw was your hit points go down...and they appeared right next to you too...this was very odd.  
"Just like the game..." Rikku wishpered to me after the battle ended.

"Hey! You can't talk until I'm done talking!" Leblanc yelled at us as she fixed her shirt up. Err...dress...whatever it was. 

"I could've danced all night." Was my reply. It just came out of my mouth...wierd.

"Sorry, no time for an encore." Like I needed and encore. I hated Leblanc as soon as I got the game...she reminded me to much of a certain someone. The imposter ran off and now Rikku and I chased her as fast as we could.

"Hold still! Goddman bitch." Dustin...errr...Rikku added extra quotes. I guess as long as we said whatever needed to be said we were fine and could add extras.

"Oh no! Now we lost her! Damn it!" I yelled angerly.

'Don't worry we always catch up to her some how and- Hey, you run too fast!'

"You're too slow; little girl." A Man with Two Guns said. I forgot his name at the moment. For some reason I just couldn't remember it...

"Show's over! Bwahaha!" A very fat guy said. I couldn't remember his name either. So odd. God! He could use to lose a few pounds.

"Yeowch. Ick. God hes so fucking fat..." Rikku looked disgusted. "And I thought our old 8th grade enlish teacher was bad..."

"This way. Oh and yes I do agree with you...in the game he was a bit thinner...or maybe smaller...but I was wrong..."

Suddenly we heard gunshots and turned around to see Yuna doing a flip and shooting at the two assholes that were chasing us.

"Shit! I got gum on my boot..." The fat guy complained after him and the tall skinny guy had lost the battle.

"Oh be quiet! We got bigger things to worry about then your gum...I gotta go to the bathroom..."

"That's quite enough sniveling, boys." Leblanc appeared. "Persistent, aren't you?"

"My grid. I want it back now you stupid slut!" Yuna yelled.

"You give us back Yunie's Garment Grid right now!" Rikku yelled.  
"Yunie?" I questioned...oh wait that was part of the game too...great.

"Didn't you girls ever learn to share?" Leblanc was asking for it now.

"Give it back! Damn bitch!" Yuna was getting very angry.

"Very well, it's yours." She laughed. "But it won't be yours for long, loves!"

"Loves?" I asked. Ick...what if Shalyn was Leblanc? Shalyn said loves all the time. But seriously...

"This is what battles are like? They're just like the game!" Yuna wishpered to me. Yuna finished Leblanc off and she crumpled to the floor.

"I won't let you off so easily next time!" Leblanc ran off with her wierd sidekicks. I heard the fat guy complain about the gum and he got a smack in the head in return.

"Get back here! Actually don't! We don't want to see soft core porn anymore! Your boobs are all saggy anyways!" Rikku called after them.

"Rikku." I said...well thats what I had to say.

"What!"

"Nothing!" I had to say that. Its part of the game.

"Um...Yuna...what are you doing?" Rikku asked.

"I can't...stop...dancing...I feel so lame..." Yuna started laughing. I guess that was part of the game too...what else was next? Phew. I had already had quite enough for the day. Rikku and I just stood there watching Yuna act even like a bigger idiot. Could it get any worse?  
-  
(Gasp Oh no...this chapter is over already. I just had to write this story or I felt like I was going to burst. I love writing. Too bad they don't have a Drakengard section...sniff I wrote a good fanfic for it too...oh well. Await the next chapter!" 


	2. YUNA TALKS TO HERSELF

CHAPTER TWO

YUNA TALKS TO HERSELF

(Yay! Already the next chapter. I'm having too much fun writing this. Now for the disclaimer- I don't own the characters...but I wish I did. Now if I could pull my grades up and get a decent job...maybe some day in the future I might...)

"My body just started dancing by itself. I didn't know what was going on. I was...frightened. Then, while I was dancing, something happened..." Rikku and I giggled at the sight of Lewi talking to herself.

"You sure looked like you were enjoying yourself." Rikku laughed at Yuna.

"I was. It felt like some other person's excitement just took over..." Yuna glared at Rikku wondering if she would comment on this.

"That can happen when you use the Garment Grid. The emotions of the person recorded in the sphere pass to the user." Shinra said while he was scrathching his butt. Well...when I was a little kid I didn't care what people thought either...but he was supposed to be smart...

"Isn't that dangerous?" Rikku asked curiously but I could tell that she got joy out of it.

"I can't really say." Shinra answered as he attempted to dig farther for treasure.

"Share your wealth..." I muttered...but no one heard except Rikku who burst out giggling.

"But it's your invention!" Buddy eyed Shinra.

"Im just a kid." Shinra answered.

"Yea..a kid who picks his ass..."Rikku commented, But no one payed any attention to her.

"Dancing Yuna? I want to see!" Brother jumped up and down with joy.

"It'll cost you!" Yuna said eying him.

"One moment..." Brother dug into his pants pocket looking for money.

"I bet he'd pay for more than that..." I wispered to Rikku.

"Yea...I bet..." Rikku wispered back to me.

"Hey!" Yuna socked Rikku. "I heard that."

"Yuna's a slut!" Rikku wispered to her.

"And You're an asshole!"

"Better not catch let them catch you talking liked that!" I glared at them...we don't want to cause a mayhem!"

"So how about that money brother?" Rikku asked.

"Just a moment..." He continued searching for it.

"She's kidding." I glared at Rikku.

"What? No dance?" Brother looked sad.

"Yea...too bad...brother gets off on that!" Buddy grinned at brother.

"Why you little-" Suddenly, a alert sounded and brother ran to his station.

"Ehlusehk tydy! Gullwings, du ouin cdydeuhc! (Incoming data!  
Gullwings, to your stations!)" Brother yelled at us! Yuna ignored that and started to walk toward brother.

"Yuna...has my talking... gotten better?" Yuna walked up to brother and now...they were alone.

"He really has improved quite a bit. He told me that he practiced just so that he could talk with me more." Yuna talked to herself outloud but I guess brother couldn't hear her. Yuna walked up to me next, tripping over Rikku's foot on the way and yelling "Ow! Shit" and causing everyone to look at her suprisingly.

"Yuna...never talk like that..." Brother looked shocked.

"Yea she does! I hear her all the time!" Rikku laughed. Yuna just giggled and smiled and started talking to herself about me.  
"This is Paine. I look up to her as a sphere hunter...and also as a friend. I still don't know her very well. She's not exactly the talkative type. I heard she joined the Gullwings shortly before I did... Rikku doesn't know much about her either."

"What now?" I asked and then added an extra "You look up to me huh? Heh Heh..."

"Nothing! Except that I don't look up to you!" Yuna glared at me. Next Yuna walked to Rikku...she looked like she was going to regret that.

" Having fun?" Rikku asked. "Too bad Paine had to tell brother it was a joke...you could've lost your virginity."

"You bet!" Yuna said exsactly what she was supposed to say in the game then adding more "You truly are an asshole Rikku. I'm not talking to you anymore!" She glared at her and walked into the corner and started talking to herself again."It all began when I saw this sphere of you. At least, it looked like you. I couldn't say for sure. I thought I might find more spheres like it if I joined the Gullwings. So I did. Oh, in case you're wondering, the Gullwings are sphere hunters, and sphere hunters are, well... This! We fly all over Spira. I'm really enjoying myself.

"Glad to hear it. For a while there, I was starting to feel like a kidnapper." Rikku followed Yuna and said what she had to say then-"I bet Adam wouldn't like the fact that you were with Brother. He would be so mad..."

Yuna: (giggles) Don't be silly! I abhor you Rikku! Why do you have to say such horrible things!"

"Because it's funny. Yes...I'm hilarious..." Rikku walked off to terorize brother I guess. I wonder what she said to him. Knowing Dustin's personality...something horrible.

Yuna went to Shinra next only to hear...

"I know everything."

"Shinra's an Al Bhed. He's a real whiz kid. He wizzes in his pants all the time. He's still not potty trained you see..." Yuna added a bit of an extra description which caused me to burst out laughing. Yuna got up and walked to Buddy next. only to hear a loud fart and-

"Still analyzing...and that was brother I swear..."

"Right..." Yuna held her breath and walked towards brother.

"Duu cmuf! (Too slow!)" Brother yelled. "E tet hud vynd (I did not fart!)"

"Crid ib! (Shut up!)" Buddy yelled.

"Buddy and Brother are old friends. Buddy says he was aboard Cid's airship with us two years ago. When I told him I didn't  
remember, he seemed disappointed." Yuna talked to herself again. How wonderful. "I looked all over for him in Final Fantasy 10...but I never found him..."

Yuna ran out to talk to the barkeep. Rikku and I followed behind because it smelled so horribly bad back there...yuck.

"Mish Yoona, what can I do for yoo?" The barkeep tucked his Hypello porn away.

"Our barkeep's a Hypello. No one knows his real name, so everyone just calls him "Barkeep." Brother took him in, and now he  
works aboard the airship. He cleans our toilets...messes and when Brother gets drunk he tucks him away..." WTF? Was that even supposed to be in the game? Maybe they cut it out? A floaty thing appeared and Yuna poked the word -rest-

"Shleep tight."

"I wanna try that!" I poked the word rest...and then...everything went black.

I actually had a dream...I dreamed that my friend Isaac shaved of his goatee and sideburns and looked like a leprechaun and he was taunting his girlfriend with lucky charms...

"Cbrana fyja yhymocec lusbmada! (Sphere wave analysis complete!) Gullwings, report to the bridge!" I heard Brother yell. I checked the time and it only happened to be...two in the afternoon. I usually sleep late...but this late? I got up and walked throught the bridge scowling at the hypello who fell asleep with the porn magazine in his lap. So thats what they did for fun.

"What took you so long?" Rikku asked looking a bit paranoyed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Well...umm...now that I'm a girl...I guess I started my period..." Rikku looked embarrased.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed at him. Now he knew for sure that girls do not bleed out of their ass.

"Lewi was right...this is hell..." Rikku looked disgusted.

"I'm here!" Yuna ran ran up to Rikku and me.

" Treasure sphere waves! They're coming from those ruins they found at Gagazet." Buddy played with some of the airshops buttons.

"All right!" Dustin acted all preppy and girly like.

"Haqd cdub: Gagazet! (Next stop: Gagazet!)" Brother made some kind of wierd victory salute dance then Shinra kicked him and ran away.

"Why you little-" Brother chased him angerlt.

"I'm just a kid..." Shinra fell on the ground crying...and sure enough...he wasn't potty trained.

"Hey, the rocks are floating!" Yuna stated the obvious.

"Don't tell me we gotta climb up that thing! And Duh! Of course the rocks are floating what else does it look like?" Rikku glared at Yuna.

"No worries. I'll take you to the top. Brother stop sucking your thumb..." Buddy said.

"Ok...we're at Gagazet now...get out...and Yuna...I see you later. Buddy you in trouble now..." Brother shoved us out of the airship.

"Sacred Mt. Gagazet. Silent guardian of Zanarkand,  
city of the dead. When the fayth disappeared, the clouds enshrouding  
the mountain began to thin and disperse... ...revealing long-forgotten  
ruins among its peaks." Great...now Yuna was talking to herself...again.  
"Asshole!" Rikku screamed as he slammed the airship shut and drove away

"Yuna!" Rikku and I yelled.

"Can't we leave her?" I asked.

"I wish..." and we automaticaly grabbed Yuna's arms.

"What's your status?" Brother asked,

"Disasterrific! Asshole!" Rikku yelled.

"Disasterrific" is not a word! Say "disastrous" like the rest  
of Spira! And I am no asshole. Damn bitch!"

"I'm not listening..." Rikku ignored him.

"Rikku! Come in!"

"You want me to hurt him? In fact I feel like mincing him to tiny little pieces and feeding him to the fiends..."

"That'd be great...as long as I get to peel his theighs.

"Come in!"

"Heave ho! Hey? What are we...sailors?" I asked.

"If we were...I would have thrown her to the sharks long ago..." Rikku glared at Yuna still angry...

"Thanks. That was a little close. You try being in my situation..."

"A little?"

"Come in!"

"We're here. Everything's fine now. Don't forget to clean the bloody mess Rikku left behind." Yuna laughed.

"You saw?" Rikku gasped.

"Yea...I did...hahaha...now you suffer. It was all over your sheets!" Yuna laughed.

"Yuna, keep an eye on Rikku! And why do I gotta wash them? I'll make Shinra do it!"

"You got it!"

We moved across to a stairway and Rikku stood looking at it for a while...

"We're not getting across this way." Rikku commented on something that everybody already knew.

"Let's find another route." I said walking on.

"Hey look an elevator...why do we have to go on it?" Yuna looked afraid since she hated heights.

"A dead end. But you know we have to use it..." I said.

"Just great." Rikku looked scared.

"Think this machina still works?" Yuna asked putting one foot into it.

Yuna pushed the switch to activate the elevator. Just when it seemed ok...

"I wonder how safe this is..." Yuna commented exsactly what we were all thinking.

Suddenly, the elevator went down really fast and we began screaming in panic.

"We're gonna die!" Rikku screamed.

"Dustin...I wanted you to know that..." Yuna started saying then it stopped and she said "It stopped..."

"Owwie. What where you saying Lewi?"

"What happened? Is Yuna okay?" Brothers anxious voice asked.

"Things are...disasterrific." Yuna still looked shocked after our wonderful ride.

"What next?" Rikku asked nervously.

(ANYWAYS I HAD FUN WRITING THIS SO FAR. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...I APPRECIATE COMMENTS AND ENCOURAGEMENT...LOL...WHO DOESN'T? )

of one blood (thats how I sign my notes or stories...nice eh? It's one of the Shadows Fall Cd's title thingy that represents the fact that I am a of one blood...yes I know...wierd)


	3. First Sphere

CHAPTER 3 THE SPHERE

(disclaimer-I don't own FFX-2)

"Disasterrific? I am on my way!" We heard brother yell then there was silence.

"What about me? Don't I mean anything to you?" Rikku shouted loudly into the radio thingy. Everyone ignored Rikku and continued walking. We turned around at the sound of some one elses footsteps following us. 

"Who's there?" Yuna turned around locking eyes on the three people that we fought in the way beginning.

"Er, Leblanc. Remember that name well, loves!" She did that wierd stance rocking thingy she always did. I turned around to see Rikku try and imitate her stance.

"Ah, the thief." Yuna glared at her.

"Whatever do you mean? That's what I hate about amateurs..." Leblanc glared at one of her sidekicks and fixed her dress.

"Maybe she'll go away if we ignore her. Yuck. Just looking at her makes me want to puke." Rikku turned away.

"You! I heard that! Just as I was saying: amateurs! They have no concept of what it takes to be a true sphere hunter." Leblanc was starting to really piss me off.

"Amateurs? Weren't you following us? Can't you do anything yourselves?" I asked.

"Following? A mere coincidence. And yes...we can do something ourselves. We can cook. Boys!"

Ormi and Logos appeared at the scene with food in their hands.

"You was right, Boss, as always. We make the bestest dishes!" Ormi took a bite of his taco. Mexican food? Wow...in Spira?

"Indeed, following them has paid off splendidly. And I got to eat this wonderful food we made..." Logos grinned.

We sat there and just laughed. Wow...that was wierd.

"Laugh while you can!" Leblanc took a bite of her taco that Logos handed to her, then got ready to fight us.

"Hey! That was a 10 of my hitpoints!" I yelled and attacked Ormi whom fell on his butt then ran away. Rikku defeated leblanc and Yuna finished off Logos. It was actually kinda fun. I also learned something new that day. I learned that the hitpoints that appeared next to you were transparent. I poked the thing and my hand went right through it. I got joy out of doing that.

"Hmph! And this is the thanks I get for going easy on you." Leblanc finished her taco then dropped the smoke bomb and fled the scene.

"Hey! Get back here! Hey...they left the rest of their Mexican food..." Yuna commented.

"Who does she think she is? I shall peel her theighs!" Rikku yelled.

"She's getting hurt..." 

We began running after Leblanc and her henchmen trying to beat them to the top of the ruins.

"Hey look!" I can see the time!" I laughed. It was in the sky...odd.

Suddenly logos appeared and said "You look a tad flushed. Why not stop to catch your breath!" And a bunch of enemies appeared.

So we continued running. I didn't even get tired. For some reason in this place you could run forever and never get tired. Wierd. Then Ormi appeared.

"Let's show the ladies a nice, warm welcome!" Ormi yelled and summoned his enemies.

"Wow...how do you run so fast fat ass?" Rikku questioned.

"Yea...how does he do that?" Yuna asked and we continued running.

"Hey look its Leblanc!" I looked up to see her hanging off a cliff, exposing herself to Ormi and Logos below. Free porn for them.

"Would-Would you, would you stop staring!" Leblanc yelled to her henchmen.

We ignored her and proceeded to the top of the cliff to only be greated by and ugly spider thing named Boris. Why the hell would you name a spider? Why?

"It figures we'd run into something like this." Rikku crouched to the ground.

"It comes! Help me...I hate spiders..." I complained. I don't know why...I had always hated them...and now we had to battle them. Finally we defeated it. Whew...I hated it so much.

"C'mon Paine!" Rilkku yelled and ran after Yuna.

"Found it!" Yuna yelled and I came in just as she was tucking the sphere into this wierd bag that she had.

Suddenly, Leblanc appeared with her henchmen.

"It's obvious to the trained eye. That sphere's just a dud. Perfect for the Dullwings." Leblanc said and then she left the scene with her henchmen and was scolding Ormi for being so fat.

"If you weren't so fat you coud've run faster!" She yelled at him.

"Soooorry boss..." Ormi put his 4 chined head down.

"(giggles) Youth wins again!" Rikku grinned. "Wow do I have to act so preppy..." She complained.

"Well, I guess we'll be taking this!" Yuna said and we went outside to the celcius ship that had just appeared.

"Brother! Mission complete!" Rikku yelled into the radio.

"Brother? He's not with you? Shit!" We heard Buddy yell, so we ran into the Celcius and ran to the bridge to see that brother was lying on the floor.

Buddy: He said something about Yuna being in trouble, then he just jumped ship.

"And here he is." Shinra kicked him.

"He's alive, right? Just leave him there." Rikku went up and kicked him as well.

"Can you analyze the sphere we found?" I tossed the sphere to Shinra.

"I'm on it." He said and went to analyze the sphere.  
Yuna went and tried to comfort brother. "Thank you, Brother." She smiled at him.

"It was... It's nothing!" Brother replied...he looked really pleased to be this close to Yuna.

"Don't strain yourself." Yuna grinned at him. I could tell she kinda had a thing for brother...even if the Yuna in the game didn't then...Lewi did...wait until she met Gippal. I bet she was looking forward to him. I knew I was.

"A leader must be tough." Brother got up to try and hug Yuna.

"Sicko! You bastard!" Rikku ran up and kicked brother in the leg.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything Rikku!" Yuna glared at her and walked off to talk to Shinra.

"You should've let him hug her..." I told him.

"No! I couldn't! What if Adam knew?" Rikku looked at me.

"How could he know?" I questioned. "It's not like he's in this wierd place. Anyways...it's your fault that we're here anyways Rikku. You broke my ps2." I glared at her and walked off.

"Analysis complete. Wanna watch the sphere?" Shinra asked Yuna.

"Sure...but whats this window Shinra? Is this porn? You are bad for a little kid..." Yuna said.

"heh heh..." Shinra crossed it out and pressed play so we could all watch the sphere.

We crowded around to watch the sphere. It seemed like it from Zanarkand long ago.

"I can't believe I actually got a ticket! What a thrill, to be able to shake her hand like that!" we heard some guy saying.

"Think it's worth anything?" Yuna questioned.

"It's not very exciting." Rikku looked very bored.

"Junk...I spit on it..." I started to walk away.

"But we can use it as a dressphere." Shinra said while fingering the sphere. 

"This is a black mage sphere! Yay!" I grinned. I always liked the outfit. Everyone looked at me strangely. "I mean...whatever..." and I walked away. I really needed to watch what I said around others.

"Incoming data. Gullwings, to your stations!" Buddy yelled."How long do you plan on lying there?" He questioned brother. "You lazy bum..."

"Aqlica sa. (Excuse me.) At least I didn't fart..." Brother glared at Buddy.

"What is it?" Yuna questioned.

" The treasure sphere data you've been dying for. There's at least one on Besaid Island... ...and another in the Zanarkand Ruins.

"So where to?" Rikku asked.

(ok...so this concludes this chapter. errr...I hope you enjoyed it. )


End file.
